Raph and Donnie's Road Trip ISAT OK WICH YOU?
by KikiRobinson
Summary: Raph and Donnie, dying of boredome, one day decide to go on a little road trip, well actually it turned out to be a huge one. Who do they meet? What do they see? Read and find out. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Cars, Geese, And Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT but I do own me and GABY MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

It was just an ordinary day down in the old sewer den. Michaelangelo was playing on his Gorgar pinball machine, Leo was looking at a Japanese sword catalog, and Splinter was away on business with Casey Jones. Raphael the hunkiest, and Donnie, the smartest, were watching Terminator 2.

Raphael: "Come on I'm getting bored"

Donnie:"Huh, it just doesnt make sence."

Raphael: "Come on Donnie we've seen this movie at least 50 times, maybe its not meant to make sence."

Donnie:" hmmmph."

Raphael:"Lets do something."

Donnie:"Like what?"

They look at each other and grin.

Raph and Donnie: "ROAD TRIP"

They both jump up and get their bags, after one more glance at the movie that just doesnt make sence, and pack food. Lots of food. Raph packs dirty magazines. Lots of dirty magazines. Just as they are leaving Mikey comes into the kitchen.

Mikey:"Braces, why would I need br..."

He sees Raph and Donnie with their bags and coats.

Mikey:" Woa dudes where are you going?"

Raph:"Out on a drive."

Donnie:"On a expedition."

Raph:"ISAT OK WICH YOU?"

Mikey:"I guess so."

Raph and Donnie head out the door wih their belongings.

Mikey:"Hey, where did my cowtails go? And my cheese nips. and my spare pepperoni? And for Gods sakes my waffle cris.."

Donnie:"See ya!

They run out and emerge onto the street. They sneak up to the blue Chevy Tahoe that just happened to belong to Casey Jones. Him and Splinter shouldnt have taken the cab. Raph unlocks the doors and gets into the drivers seat. He adjusts the mirrors and starts the ignition and slams on the gas pedal.

Donnie:"HEY WAIT!"

Raph:"Ooops sorry buddy, I got exited."

They then start on the road trip of their life


	2. Gas, no I mean the truck we need gas

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

Well first th turtles drove out of the town, then they decided to go out of the county, well then they thought "Why stop now?" and drove clear out of the state. They stopped only for gas and bathroom.

Donnie:"So Raph when do you think we should stop?"

Raph:"I dont know, alls I know is that this feels great."

Donnie:"Yeah. Uh oh, gas."

Raph 'rolling over to go to sleep':"Thanks for warning me."

Donnie:"No I mean the truck we need gas."

After 5 days of this insane driving they reach a sign that says Welcome To Minnesota. They keep driving until they get hungry and decide to stop in a town called St Martin.

Donnie:"Hey Raph, RAPH?"

Raph 'wakes up':"Huh, huh, WHAT."

Donnie: "Were in St Martin."

Raph 'yawning' :"Yeah whats your point?"

Donnie:"Maybe we should stop and get something to eat."

Raph:"Yeah yeah ok, thats great."

Donnie:"How does Dizzy Dishes sound"

Raph:"Umm."

He spots a sign that says gin joint

Raph:"Yeah lets go here."

Donnie:"Alky."

They get inside. Donnie looks at the 1930's style interior decorated mostly with Betty Boop. They wait for their hostess.

Donnie:"Boop Boop A Doop."

Raph:"Boop boop get me my frickin seat so I can replentish myselfe with vital nutrients."

Donnie looks at him in an odd way.

Suddenly a the owner of the resturaunt approaches the two guys.

Cindy:"Candyce will be with you shortly honeys."

Donnie:"Thanks."

Then the hostess approaches them. She has short black blue and green hair, guaged ears and a lip ring in the center of her lip. She is carrying two menues. Raph looks at Donnie and smiles.

Candyce:"Hello boys, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to your seats. Smoking or non?"

Donnie:"Non please."

As they are walking to their seats Donnie notices Raph checking out their hostess. He looks at Donnie and smirks.

Raph: Boy, she looks scrumptious, I wonder if shes for lunch."

Suddenly she turns around and gives Raph the evilest look he has ever gotten. She brings them to the table and lets them sit down. She sets Donnie's menue down and slams Raph's down, almost hitting him in the face. She turns around and walks off. Raph still checks her out until he cant see her any more.

Donnie:"You idiot."

Raph:"I think she likes me."

Donnie:"Oh yeah you sould see it in her eyes"

A girl with blond hair comes out with two icewaters. She sets them down and takes out her notepad.

Gaby:"Hi I'm Gaby and I'll be your waitress, if there anything I can start you off with, like maybe something to drink"

Raph:"Yeah, I'll have a nice tall glass of Hostess."

Gaby:"What?"

Raph chuckles and Donnie smacks his forehead.

Donnie: Never mind, well have two cherry Cokes."

Gaby:"Comeing righ up"

She winks at Donnie and walks away.

Raph:"Why do all the girls like you?"

Donnie:"I dont know what your talking about"

Raph: "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw that litle wink"

Donnie:"Maybe she had something in her eye"

Raph:"Call it whatever you want. That hostess is going to be mine tonight.."

She walks by and Raph grins at her. She gives him another mean look.

Raph:"I dont know what it is with girls."

Donnie:"Oh Raph."

Gaby brings them the two cherry Cokes. She smiles at Donnie.

Gaby:"O.k big guys, what would you two like to eat."

Donnie:"Umm, a hamburger and french fries, and I'd like to hold your, I MEAN Id like for you to hold the tomatoes."

Gaby looks surprised but laughs.

Raph:"I'll have the same:"

Gaby:"Ok boys."

Donnie:"Oh my God, I cant believe I did that."

20 minutes later, Gaby comes out with the hamburgers.

Gaby:"Here you go guys."

Raph:"Hey come here a second, who was the girl that seated us."

Gaby:"Oh Candyce, the hostess."

Raph:"Yeah, she's hot, do you know her number?"

Gaby:"Umm I'll ask hr if she wants to give you her number"

Raph:"That woudl be great."

Gaby walks back a couple secondns later.

Raph:"So?"

Gaby:"I dont think you want to know what she said."

Raph:"Damn"

Well it was about that time when the trutles started on the road again, they finished up their meal and Donnie leaves Gaby a huge tip. As they walk out Raph waves at Candyce and she flips him off. They get out to the Tahoe and decide to take a little nap before they drive.


	3. Mmmm Girls

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

Well they slept a little longer than they expected and woke up just as the waitress and the hostess got off their shift. The girls step out onto the street when suddenly a two drunk bikers, from the biker bar, step out in front of them. They look frightened.

Biker:"Hey where do you pretty ladies think your going?"

Candyce:"HOME."

Biker2:"I dont think so."

Biker:"I think your comeing home with us."

Just as the bikers walk up to them Raph then Donnie step in front of the girls.

Raph:"This ones comeing home with me, ISAT OK WICH YOU?"

Donnie:"Yeah and this one is with me."

Biker:"Come here I'll shell you like a peanut."

Donnie: "Your asking Raph that, are you suicidal?"

Raph:"Come try it asshole. You look like a pile of horse shit."

Donnie:"That one looks like a can."

Raph:"A what?"

Donnie:"Nevermind lets kick these guys asses."

Raph:"I thought youd never ask."

The girls watch in amazement as the steaming hunks of turtle kick the bikers asses without breaking a sweat. After they are done, with both bikers uncontious, they walk up to the girls.

Donnie:"There you go love, they wont be bothering you any more."

Gaby:"Oh my gosh thank you, I was so scared"

Raph:"We got em good."

Candyce:"As for you.."

Raph:"Look I know we started off on a bad note"

Candyce jumps into Raph's arms and kisses him hard.

Raph:"Damn."

Before he has time to say anything else, she kisses him again and again. He bites her lip ring. They start making out on the pavement.

Donnie:"Hey guys I think we should go somewhere else to do that, and not on the streets of St Martin.

Candyce:"We could go to my house... I have a hide a bed."

Gaby:"Lets go."

Raph:"Donnie, your driving, Gaby, you get shotgun. We get the back. The back back."


	4. YOU IDIOT!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. I wish I did.

So after about 25 minutes of driving, they arrive at Gaby's house instead. Gaby has two rooms. Muahha. The turtles are sitting on Gaby's bed talking to the girls and watching Saving Private Ryan. They are eating frozen pizza with a topping of pepperoni and tobasco sauce. The girls' favorite. Mmmm spicy.

Donnie:"So what do you girls do around here for fun."

Candyce:"We do what comes naturally."

Raph:"Hey why dont me and you go into the next room and do what comes naturally."

Donnie:"Oh Raph."

Candyce:"Naughty."

Gaby 'feeding Donnie a piece of pizza' :"So where exactly are you guys from?"

Donnie:"Well we live below New York."

Candyce:"You mean like, Pennsylvania?"

Raph:"No, like, under New York."

Donnie:"We have two more brothers"

Candyce:"Oooo theres more of you. I wanna meet them!"

Gaby:"Yeah me too!"

Donnie:"Well you can come to New York with us if you want."

Candyce and Gaby:"YEAH!"

Raph:"Lets keep them."

Candyce:"Its about time for a vacation anyways."

Raph:"Oh I'll give you a vacation all right. I'll give you all the vacation youre little body can handle"

Donnie:"O.k. heres the deal, you let us vacation here for a little bit, and we'll bring you to New York with us so that you can vacation."

Gaby and Candyce:"DEAL!"

Donnie:"Splinter is going to kill us!"

Raph:"I know isnt it great!"

Candyce:"So what do you guys all want to do? On your vacation."

Raph and Donnie look at each other. Raph grins.

Donnie:"Well we could..."

Gaby and Candyce: "COWPASTURE NIGHT LIVE!"

Raph:"What the hell is that?"

The girls run out of the room and return wearing camouflage. The turtles look at each other confused. They each grab a camouflage bag and put flashlights, a video camera, blankets, licorice, war paint, a crow call, and a construction helmet.

Candyce:"Tighten your bandanas boys while you still have the chance."

Gaby:"We are going..."

Candyce and Gaby:"Cowpasturing!"

The turtles dont ask any questions, they get into Gaby's Blazer, Candyce and Raph in the back, and Gaby and Donnie in the front. As they are driving they see Albanites walking the streets. Gaby shakes her head.

Donnie:"The people here seem really primitive."

Gaby:"Tell me about it, they are deformed and inbred too. They're genetic disasters."

Suddenly someone steps out in front of Gaby causing her to slam on her brakes. Candyce flys into the front seat and her shirt is halfway up. She pulls it down. Gaby yells "YOU IDIOT!" at the person.

Candyce:"Oops. Hey guys hows it going."

Gaby:"We were just talking about the IDIOTS in this town."

Candyce:"OH yeah they are aweful."

Raph:"Hey get back here"

They turn off the exit onto county road 10. They drive until they get to a sign that says Two River's Lake Acess. They turn onto the gravel road and stop at the lake.

Gaby:"Guys, hey guys, CANDYCE AND RAPHAEL, WERE HERE!"

Candyce:"Ooops."

Raph:"Were here? Already? Wehehel"

Gaby:"Were gonna have to walk from here."

Donnie:"I am very interested to see what exactly we are doing."

Candyce:"Oh just you wait."

They get their stuff and begin to walk, hand and hand.


End file.
